Madame Butterfly
by baby bleach
Summary: Her face, elegant. Her butlers, deadly. Demitri Buroughstein, the Queen's new Guard Dog and the woman who ties in the story of a perplexing situation. (In progress; Warnings for rape, death, torture, smut, etc.)
1. Le Debutante

"My lady?", spoke a deep voice, laced with a British accent. There was a knock on a wooden door; carved in it were flower and petal decorations, with ribbons. When the door gently pushed inwards, the butler who had spoken, took a step in, bringing in a cart. On the cart was a bowl of oatmeal grazed with chopped walnuts and dates. Next to it was a hot cup of lily tea, and a plate with macaroons dipped in chocolate. The butler pushed the cart until it was next to the elegant and grand bed, and then he pulled open the wine-colored curtains open. The sun seemed to burst into the room as the woman in the bed snuck under the covers, groaning loudly in protest. The butler pulled the covers away, smiling slightly, taking light pleasure in seeing his master tumble and turn before finally sitting up.

'Dimitri Buroughstein, age 29. Born on November 21st 1987, at 12:32 pm. That would make her a double Scorpio. Owner of the Wings &amp; Sky Co., she was able to gain a promising place in the perfume business. Despite all that….', thought the butler, before smiling at Dimitri. He reached out to grab her outfit for the day, and then he stood before her, taking the nightgown she was wearing. 'She is not a woman who was made for the day.'

"Ah….why does the sun have to be so bright? It makes me nauseous and weak. I feel like throwing up every time I find myself in it.", Dimitri groaned, before raising her arms up. The butler took a size 39 D bra and placed it on her, before glancing at the mark on her chest. It was there, big and dark, right above and between her breasts. The sign of their contract. "My Lady I would take it down if I could, unfortunately it seems most humans would prefer it to remain anyways.", the butler spoke, before placing a silk shirt on her, and lining up the button holes with the buttons.

"Hey…..Alfred, tell me, what's the plan for today?", the dark-haired woman asked, pushing her bangs to the side. Her green eyes shifted down towards the tall pale man as she stood up in order to allow him to slip a pair of panties on her small hips. Alfred looked up at his master with brown glazed eyes, before he reached for a pair of pantyhose. He pushed his long blond bangs towards the sides of his face before he kneeled down before the woman. "Well you have a meeting at 3:00pm with Sir Wilker about advertising changes…..then there is the license renewal you must take care of…..finally you have your posture lessons today.", he said in a stoic voice, as he slipped the nylon material on her thin and long legs.

Demitri glanced towards a nearby clock; it was 6:05 am, and the day would start at seven. Next came the skirt, a royal blue skirt with gold buttons that had her family crest marked in each button. Alfred rose up as the skirt rose up her inverted triangle shaped body. Once it was at her waist, he buttoned the side before reached for a pair of white gloves. "Ah there is also one more matter you must take care of….", Alfred said, widening his lips into a devious smile. Beneath that smile, his fangs were clearly visible. "Sir Andrew will be visiting today."

Hearing those words, Demitri's green eyes widened and her plump lips curled into a thin frown. Around her, the once bright room became suddenly dark. "Eh? So….my little brother is coming to visit today huh? What a nuisance." By now Demitri had on a pair of chiffon gloves, and Alfred was reaching for a coat that matched the skirt. He placed it on the 5'9" tall woman, and then he reached for a dark blue ribbon and pulled her medium length hair into a ponytail. He was able to catch a glance at the tattoo on her neck. Against his master, Alfred was three inches taller, slender, and with a very handsome appearance. Now was the time to head out to start the day.

The butler and master headed out of her room once the food was eaten, and Demitri headed for her office. She opened the door to a dark room, filled with over a thousand books, and one younger brother. He had the tendency to show up whenever he wanted. When Demitri walked in, she forced a soft smile and walked towards her younger brother before he sprang up and hugged her tightly. She stood there frozen, with a disturbed look on her face.

"One-chan! You're back from your trip in Rome~! A-Ah what's this?", Andrew shrieked, before he reached out to squeeze his older sister's breasts. Demitri stood there, with her face red, and her arms out in surprise. Alfred simply stood behind them, chuckling noiselessly. "Nee-chan's breasts got even bigger, wow! It must be that italian cuisine.", he said, before he was knocked out by his older sister.

"Andrew….do you have any _business_ with me today?", asked Demitri, with her fist shaking in anger. After a few seconds, her tensed face became relaxed and Andrew stood back up, dusting his coat off. "Why yes I do, but before that-", Andrew stopped, turning towards the butler. He pointed his finger at the taller man before his face turned red. "I want to know why _he_ gets to see you naked but I can't even show you a little affection!" Andrew rushed towards Alfred and pointed his finger on his chest. "Always with that stoic expression, hmph I wouldn't be surprised if he was gay!"

Demitri turned towards the two men and simply sighed. She pushed her bangs aside once more and then placed her hands on her hips. "Because he doesn't gawk at me, and besides he's too good in bed to be gay-", she said, winking at them both. "Isn't that right Alfred?" Andrew gasped loudly turning at his sister. Alfred simply nodded and then placed his hand on his chest. "I merely do my best my lady."

"Now, onto the business, what's going on Andrew?", the head of the household asked, turning towards her younger brother. The blond man pushed his glasses up before wrinkling his button nose up. "You have a meeting with Sir Wilker today don't you One-chan? I don't want to alarm you but….he's been murdered." His blue eyes narrowed, and he placed his hands into his corduroy pants. He pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to his older sister. Demitri took the letter and grabbed a envelope opening knife. She stabbed the letter carefully and then pulled out the egg-colored letter. She glanced down at it and read it before looking up at Alfred.

"I see…..thank you Andrew. If you don't mind I have a busy day. You are welcome to stay but I ask that you keep to yourself until I am no longer busy.", she said in a monotone voice before she walked past him and out the room. Alfred followed along, not before nodding courtesly at Andrew. 'This freckled-faced man is the younger brother of my master. He is a bother both to her and to I. He may seem rather foolish but he's rather perceptive of things. He was the first to greet Lady Buroughstein when she returned back, freshly cursed with our contract. He was quick to ask about who I was and why she was suddenly covering her chest. I don't care for him one bit.'

When the two walked out the room, Andrew crossed his arms and took a seat in his sister's large brown chair. He placed his fist under his chin and sighed. "Nee-chan…..you're so cool but….I wish you didn't push me off emotionally. Even guys need love too." Andrew sighed and closed his eyes, recalling the time they were children. Demitri and him would play house often and even doctor (though when she became thirteen she no longer wanted to play that game). She would carry him in her arms and spoil him. Ever since their mother died, Demitri had taken the role of mother and took care of them properly. Now she was a grown woman with a successful business and an air of mystery around her.

After reading the letter, Demitri crumbled it up in her hand and made her way towards the tea room. Inside, she threw it into the fireplace and watched it burn. "Are you going to do something about Sir Wilker's death my lady?", asked Alfred, standing right behind her. He was wearing a sheep's wool suit with a gold pin on the left side of his coat. The pin clearly told all that he was the head butler of the household. Demitri turned towards Alfred and smirked a bit. "Don't be stupid. Unless the Queen herself asks me to I will not look into the affair. I didn't crawl from the depths of hell to waste my time on petty affairs.", she said, turning her head back towards the demon. "Though you of all people should know. After all, you were witness to that day."

Alfred glanced at the woman before him before nodding. His eyes burned into a deep red, and his smirk from before returned. "Oh but I know too well. When I consume your soul at the end of this journey, I will taste the bitter fruits of your suffering my lady."


	2. Where to Run

A juxtaposition underneath the moonlight filled the cream-colored room. Demitri laid her nude body on silk sheets, with her body curved to the right. On the other side, with his feet towards her head laid Alfred, nude as well. With a cigarette between her red-stained lips, Demitri looked up at the mirror on the top of her bed and saw Alfred's nude figure. No matter how long or how much the two fucked, he never broke a sweat. She on the other hand would become filled with beads of sweat, and her raven-black hair would become disheveled.

As she pulled the cigarette from her mouth in order to breath out the smoke within her, she could feel her cunt soaked in their juices. For a demon in the shape of a human, he came a lot, to the point where her body would become swelled with his liquids. It was absolutely amazing, and the memory of it made her large chest rise up. She took the cigarette and put it out in the palm of her hand before she sat up, feeling their juices flow out of her entrance.

"Prepare a basket lunch for tomorrow and change these sheets. I have received a letter from the Queen. It seems there are children going missing at night. It seems that parents put them to sleep at night and by morning they are gone.", she said, turning towards the window in her grand and large room. She placed the cigarette in Alfred's hand before getting off the bed and reaching for her night gown. She placed it on before turning towards the demon before her.

Alfred glanced up at her, maintaining his face on hers before perking his eyebrows up. "What do you plan on doing about it my lady?", he asked, preparing himself for whatever she planned. Demitri reached for a ribbon and placed her hair up before smirking. "If someone is kidnapping children around the area, I'm sure they're bound to kidnap my niece as well. We're going off to Andrew's place and staying the night. We will stay until we see his child be kidnaped, or we'll lure them. Either way, justice will be served."

She made her way into the bathroom, and cleaned her face up. In the meantime, Alfred got dressed quickly in his typical suit and changed the sheets in one swift maneuver. He laid out her outfit for the next day; a long red dress with pearl buttons, a stiff cotton shirt, and a matching red choker to go with the outfit. For her feet, he laid out white stockings and a matching garter, and brown high-heels. When she came back out, he bowed and held out the cover blanket on her bed, waiting for her to climb in. When she did, he placed it down and tucked her in, smiling lightly. "Oh also Alfred, please do pack a lot of sweets. That entire family of _his _is worse than a pack of wild children when it comes to sweets." Alfred simply nodded, before turning his back towards her. He turned his head slightly and spoke. "My lady you are quite the considerate woman aren't you?", he said in a mocking tone, before walking outside.

The next day after getting dressed and eating breakfast, Demitri and Alfred made their way out, walking by the garden to get to the carriage. The head gardener spotted the two and made his way towards his master and his colleague. "Good 'Morning Miss Demitri!", the blond spoke before smiling brightly. Demitri turned towards the blue-eyes boy before smiling softly and patting his head with her bare hand. "Finnian, hello. How are you today?", she asked, genuinely interested in what the boy had to say. Finnian looked up at his master and smiled brightly before speaking. "Today is a really good day! I was able to plant all the pretty plants and flowers you gave me without breaking a single one! I hope when they blossom you'll be able to enjoy them!", he said, as Demitri's hand made her way towards the back of his neck. The number on the back of his neck was similar to the number on hers. Perhaps this was why she had a soft spot for the boy, even if he was just a gardner. She moved her hand eventually and then turned forward. The soft breeze in the air lifted her bangs up, and she pushed them back, smiling. "Yes, I'd like to see them soon. I'm sure they will be lovely."

She turned towards the boy and waved goodbye before heading off towards the carriage. Once inside, she sat across from Alfred and looked at the papers she had with her. Each one held the names and family names of the children who went missing. Demitri glanced at the papers before looking up at Alfred. He had been smiling at her in a mocking manner. "What is it that you're so cheerful about huh?", she asked, biting her inner cheek. The demon rose his fist towards his mouth and chuckled a bit. "You seem to have taken a liking to that gardner boy haven't you?", he asked. She lifted her right eyebrow and sighed. "Well you can't blame me. We've both been through the same things. The only difference was he was given a chance to recover by that Phantomhive boy, and I was given a chance to recover by putting my soul up as collateral. Besides, you're the one who took him in, remember? Don't tell me you're jealous."

Demitri placed her elbow on the dashboard next to her and tilted her head on her fist. She smiled brightly, her eyes set in a taunting tone. Alfred simply looked off, his bangs lifting up lightly in the process before he chuckled. "While it is true that when demons feel emotions they are intense, however I feel no need to be jealous of a _child _like him.", he said, turning his eyes towards her. Demitri simply shrugged her shoulders and placed her arm down when they arrived at her younger brother's home. The woman took a deep breath and then reached for the basket of sweets they had brought along. "Well then, time to dance with the devil."

Alfred stood up and opened the carriage door. The moment Demitri stepped out the carriage, she was pounced by her brother, his wife, and their daughter. "A-Ah it's been a long time Ellie, hasn't it?", Demitri asked, feeling her breasts being gripped by brother her brother and his red-headed wife. The woman had dark crimson hair, big black eyes, and a chest even bigger than Demitri's. The younger woman squeezed her chest up towards the business owner and giggled. "Why yes it's been too long sister! When Andy told me you were coming I got really excited!", she said, before her daughter gripped Demitri's hand.

"Auntie Bapsi!", the blonde haired girl said, calling her aunt by her childhood nickname. "I'm so happy to see you! It's been months since you wrote a letter or sent a gift.", she said, smiling big and brightly to the point where her pale cheeks were now red. Demitri smiled down at the child, and looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry Mary-Ann, I've just been rather busy. However I brought you and your mother and father lots of treats to make up for it. I'm also going to stay for a few days, so I hope you'll enjoy yourself."

Mary-Ann, Andrew, and Ellie all beamed up and squeezed Demitri once more before pulling her off into their home. While they talked and chattered, she turned towards Alfred who followed behind and gave out a look of desperation. The butler got the message and made his way towards the foursome and pulled Demitri out of there with ease. "Why don't we have a picnic? I've prepared roasted duck with orange sauce, caviar, freshly baked bread, and I have brought over a rare and unique set of wines.", he said, suggesting it calmly and kindly. The trio nodded and Demitri sighed in relief.

When the picnic was over and the sun had begun to lie down in the horizon, Andrew led his big sister and her butler to their room. "I'm really surprised you came to visit Nee-chan, but I'm glad.", he said, stopping at their room. Demitri smiled at her younger brother in a very cutesy manner. "I may not show it because I'm the head of the household but I'm glad to be your older sister….._Onii-chan_.", she said, forcing her voice to come out in a cute manner. Andrew blinked for a bit and blushed heavily before covering his mouth. He stormed away from her, perplexed by that and overwhelmed. Once he was out of sight, Demitri walked in and sighed heavily, pushing her bangs behind her head.

She glanced at herself in the mirror, looking at her small and pulled eyes. They hinted at Japanese ancestry. Once she finished looking at herself, she made her way towards a chair and leaned back, feeling heavy and tired after the day she had. "My word, they're rather draining. Honestly, how do they think they are even liked with a personality like that?", she asked, turning towards Alfred. The butler smiled lightly, turning his head towards a painting of the Buroughstein family on the wall. "Even so you will continue to play the part of older sister to this family. It is for your convenience after all."

The woman nodded, glancing out the window in the room. The sun was setting; it was the time in which the family would head off to bed and the time to keep an eye out for the kidnapper. It was still early however, so Demitri stood up and decided to have a change of clothes. After sitting on grass and on horses for most of the day, she felt rather dirty and disgusting. So she stood in front of her butler and pushed her loose hair forward. "Well it seems nightfall has arrived. We're going to wait until everyone is in bed, then we'll remain close to Mary-Ann's room, remaining vigilant towards any suspicious activity, understood? The main goal is to follow whoever might take her and to rescue the children. Alfred, this is an order. You will save the children and capture those responsible for the kidnapping." "Yes, your highness.", said Alfred, bowing down at the woman. He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders, slipping off her coat.

"A-Ah…..please I can't….my stomach is going to explode!", moaned Demitri, clutching her hands on a rail in front of her. She squeezed her waist inwards, as Alfred ran his hands down her waist. "Please just relax and hold on for a few more moments. I'm close….", whispered Alfred in her left ear. Demitri looked up, her forehead already coated in sweat. She could feel how tight her curves were being pulled in, and her legs were already wobbly. With one pull and one tug, the torture soon ended. "A-Ah!", moaned Demitri, finally standing up, her legs apart and wobbly.

"There, was it that bad?", Alfred said, gently patting her lower back. The corset he had placed on Demitri was too big so he had tightened up as much as possible in order to make it fit. "I apologize for not fetching you a new one, however I'm sure you'll make due with this.", he said, picking up a white dress. He placed it on his master before placing on a black coat on her thin frame. Demitri sighed and then turned towards the door. "It's time.", she said, walking on ahead, as quiet as possible.

Once they were out in the hall, they made sure everyone was asleep, and they headed towards Mary-Ann's door. Alfred glanced at the door, seeing only one soul in the room. The butler and master remained close to the wall and spoke in code. Demitri placed her finger on Alfred's left hand and began to spell out commands. _'When you see another soul enter the room, I want you to delay for a few seconds and then go in and go after them. I'll follow behind. If they go too far, carry me with you.' _Alfred pushed his finger down on her palm and spelled out 'Alright'.

After thirty minutes of waiting, finally something occured. The sound of tinkling and whimsical music began to play. It began with a xylophone playing, then a harp, and finally a flute played. The tune began smooth but soon turned into a mischievous tone, followed by the sound of children singing 'The Piper's Song.' Demitri turned towards Alfred and whispered 'Now'. The two barged into the room, only to see Mary-Ann climbing out the window with half-closed eyes. The two stood there watching before they followed after her.

"Mary-Ann! Wake up!", Demitri shouted, jumping out the window, chasing after the girl. Alfred remained close, but placed his hand on her chest. "My lady, I don't mean to undermine you but I think we should follow her without trying to wake her. To see what will happen." Demitri simply nodded, hearing the song the children sing.

'_In the night see a face in dark….in his face see a light shining gold….and this man, walks alone singing songs of victory!'_


	3. Les Enfants du Paradis

'_Where to run, are you there are you there? In the winter sun, he's dancing in the wind…..Where to run, are you there are you there? In the wilderness, look and you will find him.'_

It took exactly eight minutes for Mary-Ann to walk to the forest, and to walk towards a large ship. The ship was bright and gold, glowing against the dark night. It was covered in bright pink and blue sails, and it had a beautiful mermaid figure at the front of the ship. Alfred and Demitri were both glancing up at the ship, the sound of the music even more loudly than before. As Mary-Ann approached the ship, a pair of golden stairs appeared before her. The girl climbed onto them, making her way onto the ship. Alfred and Demitri followed as well, curious as to what was on the ship that was luring her in.

Once the butler and master were on the ship, they saw over a hundred children playing and singing, all with the same hazy eyes that Mary-Ann had. Demitri glanced at the butler, nodding her head. "Get ready Alfred, I'm sure the perpetrator will come out any second." The butler simply nodded, bowing his head lightly. As they stood and watched, they began to speculate ideas as to why this was occurring. Demitri wondered if there were the infamous 'The Human Experiment' group. They were known for kidnapping anyone who had any talent, anyone who was homeless, or anyone who was of royalty, and conducting horrible experiments on them. If this was the case, then it was more than likely Demitri would lose her life tonight. As for Alfred, he wondered if this was the doing of another demon or even a shinigami. He had heard from other demons that a fellow demon had dealt with a Shinigami who was obsessed with bringing the dead back to life.

As they thought, the perpetrator finally appeared, wearing a joker's outfit. He had a flute in hand, and was followed by a line of children. Once the man made his way towards the occidental guests, he stopped and pushed back his hat. He had a big, sloppy smile on his face and simply said, "My you two aren't children at all." He placed his flute to the side and tilted his head. "Don't tell me you fell for the sound of my flute." When he said that, the music stopped, and all the children on the boat fell to the ground.

Demitri rose her eyebrows and looked around before glancing up at the man before her. "Fun Time is over chuckles. Tell me why you're doing this, _now._", she said, with a serious expression on her face. Alfred remained emotionless, simply studying the situation.

"Wouldn't it be simply wonderful to never age? To never have to suffer? To never have to go through the torment of this world? This is what this is. A salvation for these innocent children. We take them up to neverland, a world where they never age, and they can live forever in a carefree state. You'd agree wouldn't you Miss Cat Eyes? Wouldn't you have liked to have been saved from suffering? I'm sure you've suffered a lot. _I can tell_.", he said in a tone that went from fanatical to pitiful. The joker walked up close to the woman and smiled softly. "You're to tell me you'd take away these children's chance of being pure?"

Demitri remained silent, her eyes wide in shock. What would it had been if she had never been put through what she had been put through? Her hand unconsciously laid across her stomach, right above her uterus. The scar she had that went from the edge of her left hip up to the bottom of her breast was evidence that she had suffered an incredible amount. The demon's seal on her bosom was evidence of the strength she summoned in order to summon a demon. The place she had been in, covered in blood, needles, and cages was the place that became a blood bath for those around her.

"I am not saying anything….", she said in a tight voice. Her eyes looked up at the joker with tears daring to pour out. "Yes, I've suffered. God do I wish I had never gone through that. There are days where I have to pray to get the strength to move forward and to live my life normally.", she spoke, her voice become stringy and tense. "However, I would never return back to the way I was before. I learned something valuable and intense from that experience. We humans are meaningless. We are but a tiny fraction of cells in this large universe. The suffering of one is nothing! It doesn't change anything, it doesn't cause an effect. However that suffering….I needed it in order to become powerful and strong. I would never give that up! Not for you or anyone! _No one is saved from this karmic cycle. __**From entropy**__._" Demitri pulled on the buttons that held her chest covered and tore them off, exposing her demon mark.

"Alfred! Kill this man and save the children. This is an order!", she shouted, the crest on her chest glowing a bright purple. Alfred turned towards the woman next to him, seemingly admiring her. "Yes, your highness.", he said, before he jumped up and slammed his feet down on the Joker's chest. He then grabbed the man's face and squeezed tightly, crushing the life out of him. Unfortunately the man's blood splattered across him and the children around him. After the deed was done, the butler turned towards his master and licked his fingers.

She stood there, with wide glowing eyes, and then smiled up at the demon. "I acted recklessly, didn't I? I didn't even ask if he was with 'The Human Experiment' or not. Now I have nothing to report to the Queen.", she said, sighing. The demon stepped off the man and walked towards his master. He placed a clean hand on her cheek, wiping away the tears that began to pour.

"Now, Now crying does not suit a young mistress like yourself. Fortunately for you I happen to recognize the man. He was the leader of an infamous cult that kidnapped children and held them in the church, brainwashing them. This member was an extremist. It seems that after he was kicked out, he began to perform these bizarre rituals.", he said, his British accent flowing and smooth. Demitri looked up at him and then tilted her head. "Wait, if he was an ordinary human, than how was he luring in the children? It's impossible to do that with just music, isn't it?"

"It seems he lured them in with a mixture of a low pitch sound only children can hear, and the smell of Carrion flowers and other flowers.", he said. "You couldn't smell it because of your bad nose my lady.", he said, before he gently poked her nose. Demitri blushed heavily, realizing her weakness had caused her to not pick up on such an important detail. She pulled away from her butler and then walked towards her niece. "Take her back home and write a letter for my brother explaining that I had to leave suddenly due to being summoned by the Queen. As for these children, we'll stay here and wait for the Yard to show up. Don't forget to send them a letter as well."

Alfred nodded and picked up the girl, making his way out towards the girl's home. Demitri in the meantime sat down on the floor and looked at the floor covered in unconscious children. She placed her hand on her stomach and sighed. "I wonder….if I had had this child….would they have suffered too? Hmm….who am I kidding. In the situation we were in, it was only natural for them to be killed." The memory of having her stomach ripped open caused her to sigh once more, and to lean her head back. Up in the sky, an owl flew by. It was obviously Alfred's letter being sent to the Yard.

Demitri closed her eyes and awaited for the man to return. In the meantime she began to hum The Piper's Song. _"Another weeps a child….sleeps his broken heart. A bleeding wine just passing time their horror stories….They're at his grave at Valid creek where he began to see….the evil tide that proves….that always good still within."_


	4. Transition

(Author's Note: Welcome to chapter 4 to those who are reading! You could say the first arc, '_**Les Enfants du Paradis' **_was inspired by one of the Sailor Moon movies and the movie by the same title. I wanted to do a scene that introduced the main character's family and how she viewed them. I also want to note that there is much reference to Ciel and Sebastian as well, and that this story takes place two years after the end of Ciel's storyline. Demitri seems to be a lot like Ciel doesn't she? I promise she isn't too much like him, some of her cute sides will show eventually. For now enjoy this perplexing tale. Author recommends you listen to these songs while reading this story:

Night of the Swallow by Kate Bush

Notget by Bjork

Force by Tanya Tagaq

Gratitude by Bjork

This Woman's Work by Kate Bush

Thank you for reading! Author hopes to finish this story somewhere around chapter 20 or so. Maybe even less.)

A cup of warm milk was poured into a cup of fine China. The woman who sat across from the cup blushed heavily, watching the man before her pour milk into a cup just for her. The man smiled brightly, his face soft and golden. "I'm glad you finally let me take care of you Bapsi. It's rare when you let me dote over you. I don't mean to be perverse but in a way I'm glad you became sick. Now I can take care of you like the princess you are.", the man said, taking a seat next to the girl in her bed.

Bapsi smiled at the man, her face red and sparkling. She nodded at him gently, taking in his features. She was a tall woman, an inch taller than this man, yet he had still fallen in love with her and had married her despite that. After being told all her life that tall women were the worst, they weren't fit to marry, she had proved them all wrong. Still that wasn't what got her to marry the man before her. His kind dark blue eyes that sparkled with ease, his sweet soft smile, his cute dimples, his gentlemanly ways, and the way he doted over her made her fall head over heels.

"I-I'm sorry….I just don't want to bother you.", she said, looking at him with wistful eyes. No never, not this man. He was much too kind for her, much too giving. She had nothing to offer in return. A woman with poor health, anemic to boot, couldn't even be fertile enough to bare him a child. Still he remained, happy and content to just be with her. With this moment, she would be in debt with him forever.

"Bapsi, don't be silly. I'd do anything for you, _my highness_.", he said, reaching out to grab her hand and to place a light kiss on her hand. Bapsi blushed heavily and then cowered away from his affection. "P-Please….you're too kind to me sometimes. I'm not worthy.", she said, placing her hands on her face.

The man before her glanced up with a confused expression before he placed his long smooth hands on her face. "Bapsi….you are more than worthy. You have given me your trust, your love with ease. I am more than glad because you are my soulmate.", he said, his dark eyebrows lowering down in a relaxed pose. He pulled his hands away and placed his right hand on his cheek. He playfully smiled at his wife, tilting his head slightly. "Besides your big bosom also cheers me up immensely."

Bapsi blushed heavily and gasped, covering her chest as if they had never made love, or he had never seen her in the nude. "A-A-Alphonse! You're perverted!", she shrieked. Alphonse stood up, pushing back his honey colored hair and then he sat down next to Bapsi, pulling her into his lap. He pushed himself up against her back before he leaned his head down on her neck and smiled. "Mmmm yes I'm quite the naughty man aren't I? I can't help it though….you're just so _sensual_."

He pushed her long dark hair behind her back and then he pursed his lips into a tight shape, before blowing into her ear. Bapsi shrieked lightly and then clenched her legs tightly together. "A-A-Alphonse…", she said, her voice seeming to fail her. The man placed his slender hands on her thighs, and he rose her pink colored dress up, sliding his hands onto her waist. "Bapsi….you're perfect the way you are.", he said, placing a kiss on her cheek. He rose his hands up to her stomach and hugged her tightly.

"Mmm promise me you'll never leave me for another?", he asked, his voice smooth and light. He had a lighter voice in compare to most men, but it was still deep enough to show how manly he could be. His feminine-like face, and the big eyelashes he had didn't help much though. Bapsi simply nodded, about to promise, when she started to cough. Her bronchitis was acting up again.

Alphonse frowned, before he turned his wife towards him, watching as she coughed. A bit of saliva dripped down her chin, and when she finished, he placed his hand on her chin, pulling her mouth open. With her legs around his waist, and his hand on her like that, she moaned a bit, feeling weak. He looked inside her mouth and sighed. "Still red…..you should drink some milk."

Bapsi glanced at him, closing her mouth. "M-My lips hurt too much to drink from that cup.", she said, her voice rasp. Alphonse grabbed the cup and then thought for a moment. "Hmm Bapsi, open your mouth.", he said, glancing at her. She obeyed, then he took a large sip of milk, placing his lips on hers. He transferred the milk into her mouth, and felt how the liquid slipping from his hot mouth into her own. Bapsi blushed and groaned lightly, swallowing the milky white substance. Once she swallowed it, she gasped, a bit of milk and saliva connecting between their lips.

Alphonse glanced at her mouth and then licked the substance up before squeezing her waist. "Mmm Bapsi is really good at _swallowing_, isn't she? I can't wait until she gets better. Then I'll really get her to _swallow_ something good."

It was another restless night for Demitri; she had been tossing and turning, thinking about the past, of memories that had happened. She didn't miss anything, not at all, still her mind was like this. It would bring back memories of everything, and haunt her in the stillness of the night. It was nights like these where she wanted to stab her eyes out, and tear apart herself limb by limb. As if that would happen, really. The one time she tried to do it, the demon came in and stopped her, saying that he would not allow her to spoil herself for him.

On this night she decided, instead of battling her demons, to go out and take a walk. It wasn't particularly safe, considering there were people who were out to get her still, but she decided to take the risk. She rose up from her bed, her medium-length hair wild and wavy, and put on a pair of goat skins slippers. She picked up a candle near her bed and made her way outside towards the garden.

Once outside she sat on the stairs, feeling the night chill nip at her pale cheeks. She remained alone for a few moments before the household's pet came running towards her, bearing his nudity towards her. The white-haired, red-eyed creature kneeled before Demitri, whining and growling in a playful manner. Demitri pushed his hair back, smiling lightly. To be depended on by a creature was the worst and the most disgusting thing, especially by a dog. She could have easily tortured him, sexually abused him, hit him, anything; and yet he would remain loyal. It was a hound's nature after all. She did none of these things however.

"Plu-Plu, you lucky dog. I found you on the throws of death, full of bullet wounds and scars, yet you made it out alive.", she said, thinking '_Just like me_'. The hound tilted his head at his master and then rose up to lick her face gently. It took a while for the hound to trust her, to even obey her. Yet seeing how she stayed awake every single night for a year, tending to his wounds, taking care of him, made the hound grow affectionate towards her. As for Demitri, she had found him during a time where she still had a heart.

"A-Ah Miss Demitri! Is everything alright?", asked a voice, followed by a body that came forth from a shadow. Demitri turned around to see Finnian, the head gardener come out, wearing his night wear. She smiled at him, patting the space next to her. "Yes, everything is alright. Come sit."

The blond followed her orders and sat down next to her, blushing lightly. "I heard you speaking and I was worried. I see now that you were with Plu-Plu.", spoke the boy, smiling. Demitri placed her hand on the other side of his head and pulled him in close to her bosom. She smiled and nodded. The blond simply blushed heavily but soon found himself resting on her chest in the most peaceful manner. "May I ask something miss?", he said, shyly prodding at her. Demitri nodded, awaiting the question.

"You found Plu-Plu two years before you found me. Did you know we both came from the same household or was it just coincidence that you found us?", he asked, looking up at the busty woman. Demitri glanced down at him and hummed for a bit. "It was mere coincidence. I had been out shopping when I heard Pluto whining in an alley. After the fire my husband insisted on me staying home, but I just had to go out. I'm glad I did, I found him there hurt and injured.", she said, telling the truth. Finnian bit down on his lower lip, keeping the fact that he was the one who injured Pluto from his mistress. Demitri didn't notice; instead she moved her hand behind his neck, smiling softly.

"I'm glad I found you too Finny-chan. We both have these markings. I feel safe knowing someone else knows the pain I went through as well.", she said, feeling a bit twisted. She had only experienced the same torture the boy had for a short while, while he, had gone through it his whole life. Finnian smiled up at the woman, placing his arms around her while crying and gushing. "O-Oh Miss Demitri! I'll be here forever and ever if you need me!", he sobbed, while rubbing his face into her chest. The woman simply sighed, feeling Pluto tug at her before also copying Finnian's movements. Somehow things always ended with her chest.

Up on the rooftop of the mansion, Alfred stood there, the wind blowing his hair and coat tails forward. He stood there, his face stoic, observing the meal before him. "This woman, who has the audacity to sleep with a demon, to kill people without a second thought, to cheat her way through the business market, to loathe her own family, is showing affection to a pair of useless beings. This woman is utterly boring when it comes down to it…..yet…..the sheer beauty that possess her soul is quite luring. To think that an extreme situation could create such a person….this is something worth waiting for.", he said, his eyes glowing a dark color. He opened his left eye widely, the mark of the demon appearing in his eye. Everything she saw, everything she felt, every memory she had, would be his soon enough.


	5. Mother Stands for Comfort

(Author's Note: Author wrote a whole page of smut and a trip to India for this chapter! And then deleted it! I realized how silly it would be to change my original plan for that, so I re-wrote my new plan, okay? Author recommends these songs as you read this story:

Closer by Nine Inch Nails

Full Munou by osterreich

Soul's Crossing by ™ Revolution

Author plans on maybe writing out smut, or may just hint at it. Also for those who are curious, the first few chapters were the 'Joker Arc' and now this is the 'Mother Arc'. Enjoy!)

As the pendulum in the room swung towards the left, a hand reached for honey-colored hair, and pulled the head from the neck it came from. The eyes on the decapitated head were rolled up, exposing pearly white eyeballs, and the mouth was wide open. There were trails of saliva rolling down the decapitated head's mouth, and a pair of green eyes stared intensely at the scene before them. A loud gurgled voice cried out loudly, "_Alphonse!_", and it reached out, before it's arm was pulled behind. The woman who had called out for her husband who had been decapitated was soon picked up. A pair of sea-blue eyes watched the scene unfold, waiting to see what would happen next.

At the Buroughstien mansion, Demitri sat in her office with a letter from the Queen in her hands. As she read through the letter, her face turned from relaxed and calm to tense and worrisome. On the outside, in the garden, sat Alfred, the demon butler. In his hands were a needle and thread, and one of Demitri's blouses. The night they had taken down the Joker, the sleeve had been torn apart. As the wavy haired butler sewed the cotton shit back into place, a swarm of butterflies had made its way towards him. A few settled down on the table that had many cups of honey and pollen, and five made their way onto his shoulders and head.

"For one hand to allow the other so much…..", the butler began, pulling the thread up and ending the sewing. "To discipline….to domesticate", he said softly, standing up and folding the shirt. The butterflies remained on him as he began to twirl around, grabbing roses from nearby bushes. "This is the duty of a butler. To mend and mold his master into the perfect shape. If she is to grow a branch outside of the plan, then one must weed it out! This is the duty of a-"

"Buroughstien Butler.", Demitri spoke, standing before Alfred, with the letter in her hand. At the sound of his master speaking, Alfred stopped, giving her a sly smile, a bouquet of roses in his hand. With a light breeze, the butterflies dispersed, flying past Demitri. "My lady", Alfred said, bowing. "I have picked a fresh bouquet of flowers for tonight." Demitri glanced at him before she walked forward, standing at his side.

"It seems that there is a new criminal on the loose. It seems they only kidnap women in their late thirties to late forties. Do you think you can manage Alfred?", spoke the straight-haired woman, giving the blond a bright smirk. The butler placed the bouquet in her hands and placed his hand across his chest before bowing down on his knee. "If a Buroughstein butler couldn't handle a simple thing, then that would be a shame." With that, Demitri walked forward towards the gates of the manor, a horse carriage already waiting the duo. Alfred cleared the sidewalk before following along, with a stoic expression on his face.

Once in the carriage, Demitri held the letter tightly in her hands. She didn't know much about the killer, aside from his estimated age, and the list of victims and their similarities. The only thing she was sure of was that he was attacking the streets of London, which is where they were heading. She glanced at the letter once more before allowing it to drop on the floor. "How should we approach this Alfred? Should I dress up as an older mother or should we wait for him to act on his crime?", she said, glancing up at the demon. The demon thought for a moment and then slyly smiled at his mistress.

"Perhaps it is time for my lady to act like the charming woman she is. I believe that anyone can win the heart of an older woman with an attitude like that.", he said, suggesting she befriend a mother. Demitri sighed and twitched her lips, feeling as the carriage came to a slow hault. "This isn't the time for teasing…._butler_. However-", she pushed the curtain near the window aside, catching a glance of an older woman selling flowers. "It is one hell of an idea.", she stated, rising up and heading out the carriage.

Once outside, she walked towards the woman and placed on a cute smile, her voice becoming softer and more feminine. "Hello mama, how much are the flowers?", she asked, blushing brightly. The woman glanced up at her and smiled cheerfully. "Ah for you I would give them for free, alas I cannot do that." Demitri glanced at her and then pulled out a dozen tenners. "How about a favor instead then? You'll still get paid." The woman seemed rather shocked and then nodded, following after the duo.

Inside a cafe, Demitri sat elegantly in her chair, with a cup of tea in hand. With her butler behind her, and the woman in front, she placed the cup down and spoke. "It seems there is a man out there in the streets who is kidnapping women about your age. I wish to implore your help; you will dress very motherly like and head out into the night like a swallow. If he snatches you, we will be here to rescue you. All we want is to bring him to justice. Can you do that?" Her green eyes narrowed tightly and then she crossed her fingers, placing them under her chin. The older woman frowned lightly, pushing back her golden hair with traces of grey behind her ear. After a while of debate, she finally agreed.

When nightfall came, the woman was set off to trudge through the night, into the arms of danger. Demitri and Alfred followed behind, with guns and swords in hand. As they watched the woman dilly-dally around the allies of the inner city slums, they remained still, their breath quiet under the cool air. Suddenly there was movement; the woman was grabbed and pulled behind shadows, only a loud gasp left behind. Demitri and Alfred followed suit, however there was a delay in plans. Demitri had set foot into a trap, and found herself flying upwards, her dress hanging over her head. Alfred looked up and sighed before jumping up to grab his master. Once he had her, he jumped back down and chased after the shadows. After many twists and turns, they eventually stopped, coming face to face with a door. Alfred set his lady down and then walked towards it.

"Please do be more careful my lady. I wouldn't want you to get injured over silly things.", he remarked, turning towards her before he kicked down the door. Demitri growled a bit and followed behind, voicing noiseless complains. Before them sat the woman, gagged and bound, with a grimly looking man behind her with a knife. His eyes were filled with dark circles, his face was scarred and dark, and his hair was wild and uncut. The knife pierced against the woman's plump neck, and her eyes were filled with tears. Through the gag, she cried out for Demitri and Alfred.

"M-Mother…..mama…..she won't s-s-say anything!", the man gasped, before he was inturpeted by the dark-haired woman. "Put that knife down or I'll slice your hand off!", she stated, before pulling forth a long sword. She held a tall stance, her eyes narrow. Alfred gave her a quick glance before preparing himself for anything. _'That soul….that's the one I want. The one that will fight and risk it all….but was strong enough to take on two of us.'_

"N-No...see, she knows that I've been doing something wrong….b-but she won't say anything!", he gargled before his knife slashed the neck of the woman behind it. As soon as the blood sprang forth, the woman's body fell on the floor. Demitri glanced down at the body, her eyes becoming wide with terror. She had seen this scene before, just a year before…

"_Alphonse!", she cried out, her voice becoming strained and gurgled. Before her husband's head had been cut off, he had been tied up, and had been first in line to witness the rape of his wife. Demitri's body laid on the cold floor, with a cold knife pressed against her belly. Inside laid the fruit of their love, a child, five months shy of life outside the womb. The man who had his fat, hideous body on top of hers, was slamming into her, choking her with all his might. Alphonse's eyes were wide and filled with horror as the knife the man had pierced Demitri's right hip and made a large wound from there to the bottom on her left breast. His knife dug into her womb and tore asunder the love Alphonse and her had finally been able to make. With that sacrifice, the man reached his peak, bursting his seed into the dark-haired woman. A loud voice pierced her ears, "Hmph so this is what it takes for a human to summon a demon. How pitiful. Tell me woman, will you make a contract with me? Will you sell your soul to a demon in order to obtain what you want? You can ask for anything, but remember, when the wish is granted, the contract ends, and I swallow you whole." _

_The voice rang in her head as the room they were in became dark. Her eyes focused on her crying husband, and before she could cry out in apology, his head was cut off before her. "Alphonse!", she cried for the last time, her body and the floor beneath her becoming soaked in blood. When his head rolled on the floor next to her, she looked up at the sight of a large butterfly and nodded her blood-stained head. "Demons! I'm ready…..ready to form a contract…..I want to eradicate this organization for good. To kill every member, to ensure I get my revenge for what they did to me. You will stay by my side until this happens, you will take care of me, follow all my needs and…..", she paused, holding back the tears. "Consume my soul once all these fuckers have been brutally murdered!" With that the demon's seal was formed on her chest and the scene before her melted away. All that remained were sea-blue eyes, looking at the woman, with the life she had before, lying on the cold hard ground. _

When Alfred noticed his mistress becoming distracted, he jumped forward, aiming to capture the insane man. The man swished away, screaming, "Mother stands for comfort! Mother…...please…." His hands swished back and forth, causing him to stab himself. Alfred finally caught him, but not before Demitri moved forward, placing her sword on the man's neck. The man fell from the butler's grasp, falling roughly on his knees. Demitri glanced at him with tears in her eyes and then screamed.

"So is this why you kidnapped them huh? You had mommy issues so you kidnapped women, forcing them to be some sick and perverted-", the edge of her sword began to pierce the man, drawing long strings of blood. "Mother-son relationship with you huh?", she said, the man's blood soaking her face and sword. "Mother does not stand for comfort, she stands for nothing. Your false idols will _**NOT**_ save you!" Her sword stabbed him repeatedly until his body was full of holes and the floor and her were soaked in blood. Her breath was heavy and loud, and she would have continued if it weren't for Alfred who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Madame…...he is dead.", he said, his eyes observing the scene before him. Demitri hung her shoulders low, the sword touching the ground, and her body soaked in blood. With a glance, Alfred clutched her shoulder tightly and watched as the blood on the floor and on his master rose up and transmutated into blood butterflies. As they drifted away, he moved his hand and pulled out a large sheet, placing it over the body.

"For you to act so carelessly twice in a row does not suit you my lady. If you are going to continue acting like this, then I suggest taking a break and focusing on the real mission here. I will not stand for my meal to be sullied by useless affairs.", he said, coldly pulling Demitri's chin towards him. "It's pitiful….to see a worm like yourself crawl so low." Demitri remained shocked at his words, her face pale as a ghost, and her eyes wide in horror. She had been through hell and back, and she had allowed herself to become lost in anger and angst over the words of a foolish man. Her beautiful green eyes filled with tears and she then dropped the sword. Her hands gently gripped Alfred's, and she began to sob.

"I-I'm sorry….you're right. I'm nothing but a low worm who can't even complete the job the one like you abandoned. I should have never accepted it, I can't even handle this much without breaking down.", she cried, her nose becoming filled with mucus. After a long hard stare, the demon sighed and smiled lightly, releasing his grip on her. "Yes….but you are my lowly worm, my precious meal. I wouldn't have suggested you to take the job if I felt you couldn't handle it. After all, it is my duty as a butler to _domesticate_ you."


End file.
